I don't want to be here anymore
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Tony / Tony & Steve / Tony se leve une nuit apres avoir entendu se lever Steve, et il ne l'a pas vu revenir dans le lit. Il va alors le cherché et comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ou ils ont une discussion. Attention : Mentions d'auto-mutilation dans la fic


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : The Avengers - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Steve/Tony (Captain America & Iron Man)

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Dans la fic il y a des mentions de auto-mutillation, (je me suis inspiré pour cette fic par rapport à quelques événements qu'il y a pu avoir dans ma vie et certains romans), j'ai egalement décidé de faire cette fic après en avoir lue quelques unes sur ce thème la.

**I don't want to be here**

Pov Tony

Cela faisait quelques temps que j'étais avec Steve, ou on est un couple. On dormait ensemble, mais ce soir était diffèrent, j'ai le sommeil léger donc je l'ai entendu sortir du lit, je pensais qu'il allait revenir au bout de quelques minutes je l'ai plus vu donc je suis parti à sa recherche et je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain avec une lame de rasoir vers ses bras

**"Ne fais pas ca !"** Je dis a Steve en m'accourant vers lui, j'enlève la lame et je le prends dans mes bras c'est alors qu'il craque et qu'il pleure sur mon épaule

"Je ne suis pas a ma place dans cette époque, je suis inutile"

"Tu n'es pas inutile, Steve"

**"J'ai tout perdu Tony, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici"**

**"Tu n'as pas tout perdu, je suis là, je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, car j'ai peur de la réponse qu'on me donne, mais je t'aime, je veux que tu sois avec mes côtés"**

**"Tony..."**

J'embrassais Steve et je lui dis "Tout va bien se passé, je suis là, on va essayer d'enlever tout notre passé même si c'est dur, on va aller de l'avant"

**"Tony, Je suis heureux depuis que je suis avec toi, mais c'est juste que je suis complètement à l'ouest de tout ce qui se passe dans ce siècle, je ne suis pas habitué a toutes les technologies et tout ce que j'ai loupé".**

**"Steve, pour tout ce que tu as loupé avec les nouvelles technologies je peux te montrer tout ca, quand je n'ai pas de réunion ou de gros travaux à faire, on peut passer la journée au lit ou sur le canapé pendant que je te montre des films, je peux te faire écouter de la musique et pour les nouvelles technologies viens me voir quand je travaille avec Jarvis, tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte pour toi"** j'embrassais le front de Steve, je me levais et je lui dis** "Viens, le parterre est froid, on va dans le lit ca sera plus confortable et on sera au chaud"**

J'aidais a relevé Steve, je mettais ma main sur son épaule pour le tenir, on s'est allongé dans le lit et je me suis lové contre lui.

**"On va essayer de dormir, quand on se réveilla cela sera un nouveau jour et on verra quels sont les plans de la journée, mais sache que je t'aime"**

**"Je t'aime aussi Tony"**

Le lendemain je n'avais rien de prévu donc avec Steve on s'est fait une journée cinéma, on est sorti le soir au restaurant puis il m'a remercié de la journée et il m'a montré a quel point il m'aimait.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, mais on essaye d'avancer petit a petit, j'essaye de rendre meilleur la vie de Steve et il me remercie tout le temps.

**FIN**


End file.
